Shackles change hands
by Keashi
Summary: f!mage!Hawke X Fenris ; Rated M for planned "intimate" encounters ; Expect BDSM aspects (probably just B&D...) Fenris runs from mercenaries only to find himself accompanying ones. Their leader being yet another mage, who leads Fenris to secrets of life he hasn't yet discovered or experienced in a pleasant manner... Or will it be the other way around? Cover: mistiqarts of deviantArt
1. The Night on the rooftops

Bright night above the Kirkwall rooftops, quieter than ever and the sewers don't smell as bad as usual either. They should approach here any moment now, I should ready myself.

Slim, short figure moves from one of the high roofs to another with a short jump and then crouches on the edge, looking down upon the elven alienage. Enormous sword lays loyally on the ground next to him. It was almost time... rattle of armor started coming from an alley behind his back and moved towards the alienage itself. "Here it is then." sounded his thoughts when he observed the happenings. A group of drunk individuals rushed down the stairs and stopped at the giant tree. Giggling of few women and a man filled the nightly quiet. "Not what I'm looking for..." he noted to himself, used to having no other company to share his thoughts with. He turned around to search for anyone else coming into the alienage only to miss the drunken party entering one of the houses. The night became quiet again.

Silence didn't last for long however as a loud noise of metal clashing started coming from somewhere down below him. Something worth his attention at last. He turned around to analyze the situation. Street leading to the elven ghetto was swarmed by armored mercenaries with Tevinter characteristics to their gear.

"Here they come... but where is the distraction? They might not even get chance to enter the house if they stay guard here. Hope Anso didn't go back on his word..." he thought, frowning at the sight of the magister's puppets.

Door to one of the houses opened, letting out a trio of suspicious people. "One of the soldiers perhaps? Coming to report in their sightings from inside the house." he thought and moved to the side to see better through the blasted tree branches.

"That ain't the elf! Gah, sod it, we were told to kill anyone who enters the house - to arms, boys!" Fight has broken out in the alienage, putting a pleasant smile onto the observer's face.

"Here, it should be this way!" said someone from the behind alley. Pausing his stalking he grabbed hold of his sword, looking at the back street from where the new voices came from. More hired muscle to be seen just waiting on the way, just lazing around most likely. "There I thought there would be no Tevinter blood to spill by my hand today." the warrior smiled, tightly holding his great sword and jumping down from the roof. He landed on the back of one of the slacking mercs.

The darkness of the night clouded his being from the guards and before they could react properly a pair of blue lit eyes sent them cowering down, before striking at them with a powerful slash of one giant blade. Light faded as he let out a low husky chuckle at his enemies' lowered heads. He hid his sword and looked around the alley. He saw one of the mercenaries crawling away with difficulty, leaving a blood trail behind him.

"Captain!" the dying man growled. Another straightly standing soldier frowned at the sight of him. The killer came out of the shadow.  
"Your men have died. I suggest you run back to your master until you're rendered unable to." he told the leader of the mercenaries with determined gaze turning into frown as the captain showed no fear of him.  
"You're going nowhere you stupid pet. Magister wants his investment back, slave!"

Light of the moon revealed dark skin of the mysterious fighter. It lit up again as the strange symbols covering his entire body started glowing sharply. He turned around violently the instant mercenary captain laid a palm on his shoulder boldly. The mercenary gasped as an armored hand ran right through his very chest.  
"I am no slave," said the voice of the man piercing his flesh. Soldier's body was released the next moment, falling right down to the ground, his blood coloring it.

A group of unfamiliar people moved closer to him, letting out a distantly familiar giggle.  
"How badass was that?" said one of the two women to her companions, trying to draw attention to their being there. The unknown figure in front of them turned his face to them, exposing his elven ears hidden partly under strands of white hair. He gazed upon the group, examining them with the big, green elven eyes.

Second of the two women went into a relaxed pose, with one of her arms on her hip, looking in a similar manner at him.  
"Not bad," said she with a slight exotic accent. "I could make a do with him," she added.  
"Now that is highly inappropriate to say after he fisted that guy to death," answered her a blonde dwarf standing next to her.  
"Now _that_ was inappropriate," chuckled the dark-skinned woman in high, thoroughly used boots. Third of the group stepped forward, a fair, pale woman, not much higher than the dwarf accompanying her. Moon's light then really exposed her person, as it reflected upon her light, blond hair and sharp blue eyes.  
"Now that we both rated each other, I think it's time to find out who's who there. I don't believe you're just a bystander in this matter," she said towards him.

"I apologize," said the so far mostly quiet person. "My name is Fenris. I am the one those thugs were in fact looking for and I am also the one who hired you, although through Anso's words," announced the no longer nameless elf to the still nameless group.  
"My name is Katharina. Hawke everyone calls me... I guess it's because it's shorter or something. Nice to meet you." He scoffed at her last words.  
"Hey! And what about me?" the taller women stepped in. "I am captain Isabela!" she bowed fancily.  
"Don't let her bullshit you, she doesn't even have a ship." chuckled the dwarf. "My name's Varric Tethras and _I_ am the one who makes up stories. Oh, and this is Bianca." The elf didn't seem too much interested in their introductions, but listened anyway, bowing his head slightly at the end of it.

"Who were those soldiers to you?" continued Hawke on the subject.  
"They were hunters of the Imperium, trying to reclaim magister's lost property." He looked away as in remembering a citation. "Namely myself," he added.  
"Slavers," said she at first seriously, but then smiled with arms folded and continued "Yeah I don't like those too much." Only then did he notice dozen of corpses around the alienage. All three of his newly found acquaintances chuckled quietly.

"Well... thank you for that. I couldn't have faced them alone. Although I had no idea they would be so high in their numbers when I asked Anso to provide a distraction for me." He made a face of slight admiration and then rushed forward to search the dead captain. That sent Isabela right on her feet, running back into the open and searching rest of the mercs for coin or valuables.

"It's just as I thought!" said Fenris suddenly, straightening back up. "I need your help once more. I know you have questions but this is a matter of superior urgency and I cannot afford to explain to further to you. Not now." The dark-skinned elf talked fast, making it obvious that it means great deal to him.  
"All right, if it means killing more slavers." she smiled warmly.  
"Good. Come with me to Hightown. It seems my former master is in the city. I cannot let the opportunity pass. We should attack him before he can begin to expect it," he continued hastily, turning the body of the dead captain face to the ground with a disgusted look.  
"Lead the way." was her answer.

Way there was quick and quiet, except for few giggles between Varric and Isabela. Once there, Fenris led them to one of the mansion's door.  
"There it is. If you've no second thoughts, let's go in now." Everyone simply nodded.

"Come out, Danarius!" shouted Fenris once inside, readying his weapon. "You cannot hide any longer!" He kicked the second door open, creating way for a group of shades to attack the group. Fenris' glowing arm sent his great sword right through the five of them, dispelling the magic that held their figures solid. Rest of the group also took out their weapons, rushing forward to follow the elf. They found him in the great hall with a staircase made of demonic matter so it almost seemed with how many shadowy creatures covered it.

Hawke stretched out her spear-like weapon and run it through one of the shades that tried to creep at Fenris' back while he was fighting one of his fellows. She hit the ground with the blade of her weapon, using it is a pole to fly across a pile of crates ahead of her, landing on another demonic creature about to cast a spell of sorts. Swift stream of bolts another few enemies close to her, coming from Varric's trusty crossbow, along with Isabela's daggers buried deep in the slime-like skin of another, endangering Hawke from behind her.

Fenris paid little attention to his allies, trying to move up the staircase as fast as possible. He reached the top, not noticing a spellcaster demon at his back, while fighting another. He felt cold strike him from behind, he turned around to see the spellcaster frozen solid as he was just about to cast a spell upon him. An instant later he saw a pair of armored ghostly hands tearing that very demon apart, releasing a wave of dark fog of energy. He saw Hawke pointing her spear towards him from below the staircase, with the blunt end forward. He frowned in surprise briefly, before continuing cutting through shades in his path towards the door to one of the rooms.

Once it was quiet in the estate again, Fenris shouted towards to door again, being unable to open them.  
"Venhedis!" cursed he. "Quickly! We must find the key." Isabela coughed artificially from the side, handing a small golden key to him. He hastily opened the door and rushed inside to find it completely empty.  
"Fasta vass! Sod it! Search for any valuables possibly left behind, they're yours. I... need some air." Fenris walked past Hawke and her companions swiftly and left the mansion.

"Well, why not do as he said," chuckled Isabela and started going through some of the cabinets, stuffing any coin or golden trinkets in her bra. Varric shook his head in rhythm with Katharina shaking her own. Isabela turned around, "What?" she laughed. Hawke smiled back and gestured for them to continue as she goes outside to see what's going on.

Walking out presented her with nothing but an empty street, as Fenris probably took a different exit out of the mansion. She trailed the house's walls to find another doorway. She found one several meters away and Fenris another few from it. Isabela and Varric came out of the door just a moment after, finding little of value inside the manor.

The elf turned his attention back to his temporary allies.  
"I'm sorry to have dragged you here for nothing. Danarius must have left before we arrived. I assume you have some questions as to why this has to be. You can ask me now if you wish," he said looking at the obvious leader of the group without interest, looking as angry as before.  
"Who is this Danarius, why is it so important that he dies?" Hawke asked. Fenris straightened up frowning.  
"He's a magister of the Tevinter Imperium and also my former master from times where I've been a slave. I think it's obvious as to why I wish his death now..."

"Seems like quite an effort only to recover an escaped slave... no offense, but he must have dozens, no? I suspect the symbols on your skin have something to do with that," stated Varric the obvious question.  
"I must look strange to you..." started the elf.  
"Not at all" replied Isabela in a flirtatious voice, to which Fenris paid little attention.  
"I have been given those by my former master and the ritual erased my whole memory from before that event. Danarius doesn't even want _me_, only the lyrium of which the markings are made. Even if he was to skin me and rip it out of my flesh," he said with a frowned, angry look.  
"Sounds like a waste of a perfectly handsome warrior," added Hawke with a chuckle, turning into a warm smile. Fenris got ripped out of his angry state, laughing shortly in a shy confusion, which sent Isabela into a bit of a pout, when her remark had no success.

"I haven't got much to repay you for your services, but here is all the coin I have." He handed her a small pouch of gold.  
"It's alright, I wouldn't turn down your help in return. I get in this kind of trouble a lot..." she refused his offer.  
"_We_ you meant," added Varric, folding his arms.  
"True that," chuckled Isabela.

"Be it so, then. I thank you for your kind offer and will be here, at your disposal, if you need me," answered Fenris with a polite bow.  
"No need to be so formal, elf. We're all friends, family and deep in trouble here," said Varric and moved towards the elf, shaking his hand. "Should you find yourself in need of something, Varric Tethras knows everything about this city. You can find me-"  
"And me!" interrupted Isabela,  
"...at the Hanged Man. Do visit from time to time, we play cards, drink bad ale and cure broodiness." finished Varric as he let go of Fenris' hand and started walking away from the scene, followed by Isabela, who winked at their newfound companion on the way. Katharina also stepped forward to properly form a bond of some kind of a friendship between them and shake his hand, only to find out that she's shorter than he is. She turned her eyes upwards looking at the top of his head. "Maker damn it!"

Fenris looked down at her, amused at her disappointment. But then his gaze turned into a serious one again.  
"As long as I remember did I suffer at hands of magisters abusing their magical abilities to torment me. I escaped them only to find myself in company of yet another spellcaster," he stepped back a bit. "I saw you casting spells inside. What is it going to be - what kind of mage are you? Just _what_ do you seek?" he continued cautiously.  
"What do you think I seek?" she said in a voice that made her seem half a meter taller all of sudden. Fenris could feel her authority and respectability from her tone which worried and comforted him the same, just as it surprised him, seeing that in a person he would take for not much more than childish till now.

"I came to this city with problems of my own. What I seek is safety and comfort for my family, hard-earned if needed. I do not abuse my powers, the way someone has in there," she pointed back at the door of the mansion. "I am not the only one among my companions that has the gift. Is this gonna be a problem?" she said, folding her arms in serious manner, but seeming calm and confident.  
"I might watch you and your _friends_ carefully. I won't step against you or them however, unless I'm given a strong reason to." Fenris' voice turned somewhat offensive at the end. Hawke however paid it little notice.  
"Good," she smiled again kindly. "See you later then... Fenris." Katharina shook his hand again briefly, smiling at him still, and then left the Hightown just as her companions have.

Events of this day have been most interesting, might as well stay in the manor now. Not that the owner will be needing it anytime soon.


	2. The Friendship

Hawke was efficient in pretty much everything she set her mind to. Including killing, bargaining and generally collecting money for everything she did. She had gathered money to pay the expedition in almost no time at all. And so the way into the deep roads was ready for their arrival. She asked Fenris and Anders to accompany her, Anders for his experience and Fenris because he owed her and she wasn't really a skilled fighter, as neither Anders nor Varric were, and in the end, after long line of arguments why and why not with her mother, brother and Bartrand, even Carver was allowed to join the expedition.

Regretting the decision or not in the end, that's how it went down. Anders wasn't too happy to be down there again and neither did the others enjoy the fresh breeze of corruption filled air, but they all agreed to continue forward for one sole reason - coin. Several opportunities to save each others life however has brought the lot together. Except for Anders and Fenris, of course. The mage hated applying healing spells to his rival, as much as the elf hated being treated by him. Carver spent most of his time with the hired muscle venturing with them and all of that together gave Varric enough material to fill an entire notebook with stories about their travels; all fiction of course. At times, Hawke would sit with him by the fire at night, adding her own spice to his stories, much to the dislike of others. Not one sheet of paper covered with lustful encounters of a serious and well toned Fenren, a soldier with dark past, and the wild seducer Anderin, with peculiar magical talents, have been thrown into the fire, almost joined by a couple of heads.

Time passed and Hawke and her friends have seen it all - treasure, danger, betrayers and new friends. Also sickness, pain and parting. No matter the cost however, Hawke and her companions saw the light of day again, delivered directly from the Sun itself to their eyes. Hawke used the opportunity to ask the Maker to protect her brother and make sure he lives through his struggles, far away. Upon arriving to Kirkwall, the party bid each other goodbye, but not for long, as their newly formed friendship was to last even after Anders, Fenris and Varric all fulfilled their ends of the different bargains they've had with Hawke. It left them all wondering how this peculiar woman held all of their different natures together like a kind, caring, friendly glue. Just the thought left a smile on the face.

Fenris started meeting with the strange group on regular, scheduled basis. To his own _and_ Hawke's surprise, whom didn't expect that in the least. But here they were, playing Diamondback every week. He wasn't too sure what to make of his new friends, especially the self proclaimed leader, or maybe proclaimed by all the others (much to the dismay of her brother), because that's where the responsibility goes to in the end. Fenris hesitated if his attitude towards her should move closer to caution or respect the longer he knew her.

"Have you personally never thought of using the forbidden arts?" he asked her, after hitting the table with another emptied tankard.  
"Not ever. Magic itself gives me more power than an ordinary man has; having magic doesn't mean I need to resort to the forbidden to meet another's skill, there's no reason for me not to learn to fight and have magic as an additional force on my side," she drank from her own mug, filled with something yellow-ish. She smiled, "Well, I know you're still cautious about me and... the others," she side eyed Anders and Merill, sitting by a different table, observing Isabela and Varric's game of wicked grace. Anders looked up, noticing Hawke's gaze, frowning at the sight of Fenris and at realizing that they had been obviously talking about him. "But not all of us are bad," she continued. "I know you get that a lot and I understand your worries. It would be disrespectful towards you and what you went through if I tried to argue with you over your cautiousness," she smiled softly. "I use my powers for what they are and if I'm meant to be powerful, so be it. I love my powers, I don't feel that magic is my curse." Hawke paused, reading in his expression for a hint of opinion. After a moment he smiled and bowed his head slightly in respect.  
"There are few other mages like you, Hawke. Your respect is well deserved." Fenris stood up, picking up their empty mugs. "This round's on me, Hawke!" he smiled widely, obviously pleased with her answer. Or maybe already a bit drunk.

It felt like an eyeblink and he already knew her and her friends for years. Time passed by incredibly fast in their company for some reason, probably because they always found _some_ trouble to get into. Fenris grew fond of his newfound friend and ally and felt the same coming from her. Although she was a mage and an apostate, he began to admire her dedication to her principles regarding magic. She was a strange kind of person, unlike the others, she tried to never succumb to sloth or laziness - if she had nothing at all to do, she practiced fighting or magic; when she wasn't practicing she visited her friends and sometimes even asked them to share their knowledge and skills with her. Like a child wanting to learn as much as possible. Her brother was nothing alike, Fenris often thought.

~~{O}~~

"Fenris!" she shouted quite enthusiastically upon him opening the door to his mansion.  
"Hawke... what are you doing here?" he asked, looking rather surprised to see her. It was quite early in the morning and Fenris dozed off while looking out the window, carefully guarding _his_ property and himself from hunters. Hawke chuckled at his messy hair and a red print of his gauntlet on his cheek, as he fell asleep with his head pressed against it. Katharina smiled warmly, a sight he rather enjoyed seeing.  
"You said you'd tell me how to go about using my staff _slash_ spear properly since you're like me..." He gave her a look of confusion. "Uhm..." she hesitated but decided to just lay out the facts. "I mean you're a short guy with a huge weapon."  
"I get that a lot." Fenris yawned shifting his head around, rubbing his neck. Hawke laughed discreetly, letting her eyes fall down below his waist for an instant, before returning her attention to Fenris' ever so red face colour upon realizing what he had said. "I promised you that, did I?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"Yup, yesterday. You were..."  
"Drunk," he finished. Hawke smiled innocently, starting to turn to sides like a child would when asking for candy. Fenris gave in to her pleading, widening the corners of his lips in a surrendering smile. "All right, Hawke. Come in."

Of all the random encounters that he had experienced with her though, none was as strange as one in particular. That's when _the game_ began...

Fenris entered the Hanged Man, looking around to see if any of the party was present. Although he saw no one, a silent squealing kept coming from the rooms in the back; where Varric's room, among others, was located. He rolled his eyes, making his way to Varric's quarters, to see what's going on. He had no doubt it was them who made the noise all along. He ignored anyone side eyeing him and continued forward. A clear audible woman scream was piercing the air from Varric's door. He was surprised to realize, that it's in fact Katharina's voice; not Isabela's, which he would have expected for some reason. He quickened his pace, thinking she might be in some kind of danger, as he wouldn't think Hawke to just scream for no reason.

He was in for a sight when he opened the door. Varric and Isabela were leaning on each other, almost unable to stand laughing. No wonder though, just a bit further, hanging from the ceiling was Hawke, tied with ropes. She kept kicking, trying to free herself. It was hard for Fenris to grasp the absurdity of the situation; all the questions at once - Why? How? Didn't she defend herself? She's a mage, for Andraste's sake, how comes they're still living and breathing? Fenris placed his face into one palm, rubbing his temples. That's when Isabela noticed his presence.  
"Oh this is so precious!" she spit out, breaking into laughter once again.  
"What a coincidence, elf! If you had said you were coming, we would have wrapped her up as a present for you," smirked Varric before addressing Fenris' face of utter confusion with a bit of an _I guess I shouldn't even try or want to know_ flavor to the mix. "Come on, we're all adults here. It's time to think about Hawke's future - Isabela and myself have taken the care of finding a suitable match for our dear friend here. Originally, we were going to host a tournament as to who will be granted the honor to save the damsel in distress, but... I guess that's out now." Varric noticed a deadly glare in the eyes of the elf. "I... guess I have no choice but to declare you the winner! Enjoy your prize and thank you for participating." Varric grabbed Isabela's arm and dragged her away from the room.

Fenris' palm hit his face once again, before walking towards Hawke.  
"Yay, you _do_ intend to get me out of this, right?" Hawke smiled widely in one huge plead. He stopped himself for a while realizing that... Maker, she's actually really adorable when she does that. He shook his head a bit and looked back at Hawke, raising his eyebrows, "Do I even wish to know?"  
"Weeeell, you could untie me and while I tell you what happened, you could help me think of a plan to return the favor," Katharina tried to search for either approval or denial in his face, but after seeing neither, she tried to smile as wide as possible, lighting her face up like the Sun itself, until Fenris gave in once again.  
"I shall regret my decision, I am sure." He took out to undo the ropes. Hawke fell to the ground, gripping his upper arm for balance.  
"Oh thank you, _my savior!_" she said impishly, throwing herself at him into a friendly hug. It's wonderful how you can feel someone... all over you in an instant, he thought. "All right," she told him after pulling away. "How about I buy you a pint and tell you the story?" she smiled brightly.  
"I... don't cherish the idea of sour ale, not before I've had something tasty to dull the disgust. Shall we open a bottle of agreggio instead?"  
Katharina was surprised to see him almost fond of the idea of drinking together that day. "Fair enough then, lead the way," she told him, still looking as happy as she always has.

Oh why did he always give in to that smile, it never did him any good. Ever.


	3. The Realization

Wine's been drunken. A lot of wine, actually. A full bottle. Maybe a little over two... Who would remember that though? If any plan was made, it was as good as if it never has been.

Hawke felt herself waking up, but tried to cradle herself back into her dream, as it was surely better than what she'd see with her eyes open. She felt something shifting beneath her however, which forced her to abandon her dream and actually see for herself what's going on. She wanted to rub her eyes, but hit her forehead instead. "What the..." she looked upon her hand, finding it armored in one of Fenris' gauntlets, "Oh," Hawke got up as fast as she could, which made her head spin upon sitting up and realizing what situation she's in made it even worse. After getting a bit of a hold of her consciousness, she saw Fenris, sleeping on the floor on a domain of blankets and pillows, leaning against a wall in a corner, as if nothing happened - only stripped of his gauntlet. And probably dignity... Fortunately, he was missing no other clothing. Hawke chuckled at reconsidering it being _fortunate_. Now for the details - no underwear lying around, that's a good sign; Hawke was sitting in the same corner, leaning against the other wall of it, with her legs over his; not in a too safe of a distance, but right over his thighs. It was obvious that they got friendly enough the night before, nothing showed proof of anything more happening though. That gave her the feeling of relief; she would have been angry if something _did_ happen and she was to not remember it.

Hawke stood up abruptly, thinking that she should clear out before he notices. She began gathering empty bottles, struggling to keep her balance, stashing them on a table nearby. Needing to take a moment, she sat on the table, cradling her head in her palms.  
"Was I that bad?" a familiar low voice threw into the air. Katharina raised her head to see Fenris awake, rubbing his neck and probably already watching her for a while. She opened her eyes wide in surprise that something has actually happened. "I'm joking, nothing happened last night. Except for few bottles, they... _happened._" He smiled unexpectedly. Hawke eased, rubbing her face once again.  
"What... did I do something incredibly awkward and embarrassing yesterday?" She was ready for the worst.  
"We..." he paused for a moment. "Talked." She granted him a short look of suspicion before giving up on remembering, or getting anything more out of him. Maybe she didn't want to, anyway.  
"I should definitely most likely go..." she mumbled in a moment of panic, but stood still after jumping from the table, holding her head in a rush of blood filling all the wrong places. Fenris smiled and stood up, obviously much better accustomed than she was.  
"How about a tea to ease your exit?" he shook his head with a smile, watching her struggles. She nodded, climbing right back onto the table.

After few minutes, Fenris came back, with a cup of tea huge enough to take in half a liter. Katharina took it from him, bowing her head in a thanks, starting taking in the warmness from it. Sustaining his smile, he went off a bit and returned back with a pair of shoes; her shoes. The level of embarrassment was directly proportional to the colour of her face at the moment. Fenris took one of the shoes and started putting it onto her foot, just as he performed with the other. He sat on a chair not far, opposite to her. Katharina kept watching him with a puzzled look, trying to recall just _what_ has happened yesterday. Only then did she noticed that he's already arranged her coat next to her as well.

She stood shocked at how caring Fenris was able of being. A side to him she has rarely, if ever, seen. It's opportunities like this that make one wonder at the possibilities; that let you see beyond just the friend in a person. Remembering the time she has convinced Fenris to do her a favor or help her with something, although he wasn't at first up for it put a smile on her face and that delicious shade to her cheeks once again. At times like this - while pondering over something - she often liked to stroke her braid, throwing it over her shoulder. But strange as it was, she found her hair falling freely down her back. She was sure she has arrived with braided hair however.

"Have... you seen my... the thing I tie my hair with, you know?" she found herself short of words.  
"Yes, of course," he stood up, aiming directly to one of the shelves on the wall. She didn't put it there, did she? It seems he knew exactly where to look; this wasn't exactly a place she'd throw it in carelessness, it was rather high. "Here you have it," he said, handing it to her. He didn't look at her however, instead observing her hair falling loosely. Hawke rubbed her face with one palm once again, smiling at how ridiculous she's being.  
"Maker I'm bad at this," she smiled at Fenris.  
"You are," he agreed, amused at her difficulties.  
Katharina sighed, letting her torso bend down on her legs. Words started coming from the little ball of hungover shorty that she was, "You up for that job I told you about?"  
"Yes, I am counting on joining you."  
"Sour ale later?" she added, still bent.  
"Another bottle after that?" he suggested.  
"Are you trying to kill me, messere Fenris," she straightened up and raised her eyebrows at him. "I usually don't drink much even with the others, and just like that I down two bottles with you in one evening."  
He laughed at her expression sincerely. "Indeed, Hawke. That's why you need practice."  
"Oh please..." she got up, standing on her feet once again. Katharina took the mug and emptied it in a single breath. With a disgusted look she commented, "It tastes like vomit." After getting hold of herself she put on her coat. "All right, I'll come. See you later, Fenris."  
"Hawke," he called her back. "My gauntlet."

~~{O}~~

Surprisingly enough, the tea did help her and she was able to go about her daily business as usual. After arriving home however, Leandra has all but given up on investigating what her daughter does at night. And _badass_ as she is, she already found out that Hawke hasn't spent the night at the Hanged Man. Katharina has a strategy however, she told her mother that she's spent the night at a slave's manor, drinking wine and building pillow forts, and then managed to slip away into her room while Leandra was still in a state of not believing what she had said. _Poor mother_, Hawke thought.

It was still few hours before noon, quite some time to sleep before the job is to take place. Well, _job_ \- Aveline wanted help getting a guy, but every task can be a task for Hawke, no exceptions. Apart from Fenris, joining them were Isabela and Varric, because they couldn't let the opportunity pass, right? Much to the dismay of Aveline, who, however, had no choice, if she wanted the help.

Contrary to Katharina's expectations, no sleep was allowed her. Aveline had some spare time and used it to visit Hawke and talk strategy. "It will be best if you approach the signal fire from there, there's choke point where you can trap any bandits," the guard captain explained with a map of the Wounded Coast. "Just make sure you're armed enough and that you don't make too much noise for us to need to go check up on you."  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Hawke tried to reach for her staff that she usually kept near her in all occasions. It was neither on her person, nor in the vase next to her library table, where she'd usually stick it while at home.  
"Problems, Hawke?" asked Aveline with suspicion.  
Katharina tried to recall seeing her staff - she definitely brought it to the Hanged Man yesterday, she carries it at all times; she brought it to Hightown while accompanying Fenris as well. "Maker's breath..." she buried her face in her palms, "I left it... somewhere. I'll have it by the time of the patrol, no worries," she forced an assuring smile on her face.  
"All right, Hawke," Aveline stood up. "I'm grateful for your help. Just... make sure the others don't make something stupid."

After the guard captain left, Katharina wondered how to get her staff back - should she just hope Fenris brings it to her or go get it herself to be sure? She started braiding her hair and aimed back for her room, to take her armor. She usually wore leather pants and a tank top, covered in light plate armor, all hidden under a fancy looking red coat. Together with boots and her staff, she was ready for a fight. The only thing she was missing now was the weapon... Giving herself some time to think about which way she'd go about it, she ate her _very_ late breakfast. Bodahn rushed in the library however, announcing someone at the door.  
"It's messere Fenris, my lady, he says he has something of yours." Pulling out another chair for the table she told Bodahn to let him in and point him into the library.

"Greetings, Hawke," Fenris approached, holding her staff in his hand. He was already full ready for battle, carrying his sword on his back and a small bag with health potions.  
Katharina sighed with a smile, "Thank you, I was almost going to run back to your mansion to get it. Here, take a seat." He sat down, handing her the weapon. She pushed her empty plate aside, feeling over the symbols on her staff.  
"Interesting work," he remarked. "How did you come to possess it?"  
"It was my father's," she replied, moving her fingers over the golden sculpture of a nude woman, hugging the staff behind her back. "I modified it, adding the blade to one end. It's... less suspicious that way."  
"I see," he answered, feeling that she found the memory somewhat painful. "He must have been a remarkable person."  
"He was," she smiled at Fenris not commenting further. "We should go, Isabela and Varric will be waiting at the Hanged Man."

Hawke put on some more armor on her right arm - shoulder to fist; she used it to be able to defend while retaining complete mobility of the other arm. After that was done, she and Fenris headed to the Hanged Man. Seeing the culprits, Katharina remembered what they had done to her day before.  
"Come on, Kat, it was just a friendly bondage!" said Isabela after seeing Hawke's bitter face on the way to the coast. Varric was wiser however, arguing that it was all Isabela's idea in the first place, he only provided the room for it. She threatened him with shaving his chest hair!

One way or the other, Hawke decided not to let it go just like that. Having Fenris as an ally in this _game_, she was gonna have her revenge on Isabela. She was going to do justice to the name Hanged Man!

Once the road was clear and Aveline was still a terrible flirt, Hawke with her party had no longer any other option than to confront her. As awkward as it was, they went through it and came out alive, although barely. Everyone was happy - not all were going to stay happy however. But the night was young yet!

~~{O}~~

Drinking and chatting gathered Anders, Fenris, Katharina and Isabela with Varric - because if they were to die of disgust at the taste of Kirkwall ale, it would be together. Hawke wasn't going to let this opportunity slip... Sitting in the public area this time, Isabela, Varric and Anders on one side of the table and Hawke with Fenris on the other. Varric was just explaining his theory about what happened in the captain's office after they let her and Donnic alone in there, occasionally joined by Isabela's and Hawke's own ideas. Katharina got up to buy another round for the party, leaving the rest to their own chats. Fenris watched Anders with disgusted face before it turning into one of surprise, when he realized who he was watching - Anders followed Hawke with his eyes all the way. Being in awe was an understatement, Fenris thought, observing him. A sudden rush of anger at the apostate ran through him. He stopped himself from frowning, realizing what's he doing. It was the feeling of not giving attention to one toy until another child expresses their want for it. Although imagining Hawke as a toy was wrong... and somewhat erotic. Fenris hid his face in his palms, trying to make it seem like he's just scratching, but instead having his mind filled with images of that intolerable abomination, holding Hawke down kneeling in complete submission to him. And Anders reached down to kiss her neck while holding her jaw roughly... Fenris let himself wonder too far in those thoughts. Did he get jealous of Anders right now? Over Hawke? There she was now however, better play as if nothing happened...

Katharina put down the mugs and slipped from the table when the others were interested in their drinks only. She called upon Fenris discreetly to follow her, revealing her plan to him at his arrival. Much to her delight, Fenris seemed as willing to help her as he was ever likely to. Creeping down the hall between the private rooms, Hawke looked for an appropriate place to stash Isabela. It was simple really - they would find the place, steal the ropes that they hid in Varric's room the day before, lure Isabela in the _stash room_, tie her, make her have to call the others to help her, bringing humiliation upon herself, laugh about it later. Nothing could go wrong, the plan was completely idiot-proof!

Looking around they found some kind of a latrine room. "I never noticed Hanged Man had stalls- ugh, and I wish I never have," Hawke turned away in disgust at the smell.  
"Malum! No wonder this place smells as it does; and I've always thought it was the occasional dead bodies..." Fenris remarked, covering his nose.  
"This is horrible... perfect!" Katharina closed the door, hurrying into Varric's room to get the ropes. Running back she told Fenris, "All right, here's the plan - after I lure her here, I'm gonna keep her in place and _you_ will tie her in a way that she can be hanged up there where... _I-don't-want-to-know-what_ hanged before. Use this to keep her from screaming as soon as I bring her here, I'll take care of her weapons," Hawke instructed.  
"Understood," Fenris nodded, partly amused and partly indifferent to it all.  
"Right, here I go..." Hawke departed, joining the party back at the table. Seeing Isabela already drunk and blushing, everything went according to the plan. Katharina sat next to her, throwing one of her arms over her shoulders, to which Isabela responded as expected, placing one of her palms on one of Hawke's thighs.  
"Oh, sweet thing - did you already give up to the charm of little Isabela?" Hawke responded with a whisper of a few sweet nothings into her ear, inviting her into one of the back rooms to discuss just how much willing she is to give up. "Ooooh, so that's how it is then," flirting of the two left not one guy in the inn crossing their legs with blood in - not only - their cheeks. Anders in particular started a discussion on qunari cheeses the instant Hawke pressed her lips against Isabela's neck. Standing up, Hawke removed Isabela's daggers from her back, saying that she wouldn't need those as convincingly as humanly possible, and Isabela followed - as planned.

Making their way up the stairs and down the hall, Isabela started progressing against Katharina and her clothes, seducing one and getting rid of the other. Hawke tried her best to keep everything on, leading her victim inside the stall room. She knew she had to be quick, until Isabela notices the smell of the place and comments on it or tries to change location. She opened the door, pushing Isabela in the dark room; there was no light whatsoever - perfect for hiding an elf or two in there, although just one will suffice this time. With a stretch of her arms, Hawke pushed Isabela against one wall, almost hitting Fenris with her. Fortunately enough he managed to shift just in time. Pushing the matters forward, Isabela removed all that was hanging on Katharina's shoulders over to her upper arms - keeping everything still relatively in place however. Hawke moved in to kiss Isabela passionately enough to occupy her attention for her not to notice Fenris closing in.  
"How about we make this a little more interesting, mm?" Hawke implied, gesturing at Fenris to carry out their plan.  
With a scarf coming over her head Isabela let out an audible moan, which rushed even more blood into Fenris' cheeks in addition to what the previous scene has already done to him. Havoc was about to break out as he swiftly move the scarf over her lips and sealed it tightly, tying it behind her neck. Isabela realized what was going on and started resistance. One that was unsuccessful as Hawke pressed her limbs together with use of force magic.  
"Now Fenris!" she commanded, holding Isabela in place. His markings lit up a little, to give him better seeing, revealing the culprits to the victim. Hawke observed him skillfully tying the rope around Isabela, with great care and focus, although very firmly. He knotted the rope behind Isabela's back, leaving one of the ends loose for hanging her. Katharina smudged remains of Isabela's lipstick on her lips, trying to get rid of it, but failing completely. Done with the wrapping, Fenris threw the rope of the hook on the ceiling, which was there for some reason. Pulling on it he lifted Isabela's helpless body from the ground. He secured the rope on the doorknob - carefully enough not to break it and let Isabela fall to the ground. Making last adjustments, Fenris and Hawke stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them, pulling Isabela a little higher.  
"We should run for it, she will get rid of the scarf soon enough, now that nothing's restraining her. Fenris tried to look away and hide his blushing from the scene he has observed. Hawke giggled at the sight, grabbing Fenris' hand and running down the hall and stairs, grabbing her staff and out of the inn. All their companions watched them as they rushed through the room, surprised until they were gone and high pitched woman scream came from the back. Varric and the others ran to the room the noise came from, opening the door sharply made Isabela fall lower. Everyone had an honest laugh out of it, with Varric moving the door back and forth, lifting Isabela up and throwing her back down.  
"You asses! Get me out of here! Hawke will pay for that!"


	4. The Taste

Hawke didn't stop in front of the Hanged Man, instead dragging Fenris behind her the whole way to his mansion. Shutting its door behind them, she let go of his hand, laughing, while breathing heavily from the running. They made their way up the stairs to Fenris' quarters, where there was their pillow domain waiting for them.

"And we're back where we began!" Chuckled Hawke throwing herself onto the pillows. "Bring it on, my accomplice! Any wine you got, I can handle it!" Hawke raised her head, surprised that he isn't looking for the bottle, instead just standing above her, smiling distantly, not meeting her eyes, but obviously not looking too much off that course.  
"What?" she laughed, still pumped with adrenaline, her cheeks red from the run in the cold night. Fenris' own cheeks also darkened a shade, but he hid it well.  
"I need not... have the wine tonight," he finally spoke, looking right at her, his expression unreadable. She looked up at him with a suspicious face.  
"You don't want wine? Are you sick?" she smiled. "You are, aren't you? Your face is kinda red! Do you need me to tell you bedtime story and kiss your forehead before sleeping? I can breastfeed!" she spouted probably not even realizing what she was saying. She still laughed impishly. Fenris however looked away at her last suggestion, frowning a bit to push away the image.  
He looked back at her, setting her into a completely different state - Hawke saw it now, the seriousness in his eyes; the wolf. She began to shy away from his eyes at the realization, retaining colour in her cheeks, for completely different reasons all of sudden.

Fenris looked down for a moment, as in reconsidering, but then turned his attention back to Hawke. This time with much gentler, bashful flavor to it.  
"Fenris..." she whispered gently. He shivered, the sound of her invoking his name in this way brew new vivid images in his oh-so creative imagination. Getting on his knees he joined her in the pillows, continuing closer to her on all four. She pulled back from sitting position onto her elbows. Fenris moved even closer before his face was close enough to feel her breathing hot air onto his cheek. She moved her lips apart in expectation, with eyes of glass she watched him observing every detail of her face.

Fenris' hand reached her back, creeping up to her hair. She felt his armored claws pulling on it gently, removing the band she had wrapped around it. He threw it away and went back to completely undo her braid, letting her long blond hair fall down on her shoulders. Moving his palm from behind her neck to her chin he pulled her close enough for their lips to press. He allowed his fingers to play with her hair while kissing her.

She laid in shock below him, although returning all his heated kisses. After a brief moment of shyness, Hawke felt the passion he was holding back, waiting for her approval to release it. They pulled away to look at each other.  
"Fenris," she whispered again, noticing his change of state whenever she did. He looked down for an instant, pushing back the all too realistic pictures in his mind.

He took a moment to appreciate the sensation he got from hearing his name from her lips in such a way. Fenris didn't move away from looking into her eyes anymore, just staring at her, while his fingers started to unbutton her coat ever so slowly. He watched her; he observed her reactions, her cheeks drowning in red, her shy smile... _That smile_, he thought. He'd always give in to it.

She slid down, lying on the pillows completely now. Pulling Fenris closer into another touch of their lips, she began to undo his chest-piece. With it thrown away, Fenris pressed his chest against hers - her being more lumpy and soft, of course... which he enjoyed.

Hawke raised herself, allowing Fenris to remove her coat, not breaking their connection. He advanced against her top as well, but changed his mind, unsure perhaps, and locked his hands behind her head instead, taking off his gauntlets. After removing it he pulled away from her, looking away with a frown. Turning his gaze back to her, he made an expression she's never seen on him before - raising his eyebrows, he seemed sad and thankful in the same time.

"Hawke..." he spoke in a husky tone.  
"It's Kat, Fenris," she smiled at him as warmly, which he returned.  
"I'm sorry, I... are you sure you want this? I suppose I haven't given you much option," he shifted his attention lower, when he noticed she wasn't listening to him, instead piercing him with her eyes while unbuttoning his tunic. She bit her lower lip looking at him, humming suggestively. His face turned red once again, but his eyes didn't seem shy at all. "You drive me crazy..." he whispered with closed eyes and his eyebrows lowered in a scowl, "I want... all of you," he added even more quietly with his eyes hidden from her all along.  
She leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear, "Then take me."

Fenris shook his head briefly as a last resistance against his urges before giving up to them completely. He grabbed her top with one hand, pulling closer in an instant, joining her in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue to meet hers. He was pulling on her vest with a tight grip, until she moved to remove it as well, revealing her strapless bra to his eyes. Fenris blushed at the sight almost unnaturally. He pinned her arms above her head instinctively, moving himself lower to kiss her neck and continue to fondle the rest of the body with his lips. Hawke felt a rush of excitement from her hands being held in place this way, she arched her back, pushing herself against Fenris.

He pulled back slightly, releasing her arms after probably reconsidering his actions. Instead he looked up at Katharina, while kissing her belly, but continuing lower, pulling down her pants. She looked away blushing, when he began to press his nose and lips against her panties. He smiled impishly before taking the fabric in his teeth, pulling it down. The only thing on his mind was to please her; to hear her moan and call his name again...

He pushed her pants off of her ankles, lifting her legs on his shoulders, planting soft kissed on her knees and down her inner thighs. She arched her back once again, now more than before and sharply when he buried his tongue between her thighs. Grabbing the pillows around her, she pushed her head deeper in them.

Fenris recognized her pleasure and reached up with his right arm to grab her bra - he pulled on it until the hooks on her back broke and the piece came loose, allowing Fenris to throw it aside. Hawke felt the cold breeze brushing against the bare skin of her breasts, but she didn't mind in the least, heated up as she was.

He let up in his _tasting_, dragging his tongue over her belly, up to her chest, leaving remainders of her fluid desire behind. Fenris pressed a palm against her right breast, squeezing while beginning to suck on it. His other hand trailed Katharina's arm up above her head onto the pillows once more, locking it in place. He was too lost in his own imagination now to be paying attention to anything else. He circled his tongue before abandoning her torso for her lips.

She moaned silently and attempted to kick down his pants with her legs. He chuckled slightly at the sight after breaking their kiss once again. Looking deeply into her eyes his gaze became serious once again. Fenris pushed down his remaining clothing with his free hand, then positioning her legs on his hips. She was watching him seductively, locking her legs behind his back.

Fenris let out the most sensual hum before pushing himself inside her and closer to her lips once again. Katharina broke the kiss the moment it happened, parting her lips instead in a heartfelt moan. It spun Fenris' head, made him move his body further from and back to her in a pace almost animalistic.

Hawke found it hard to keep a straight face anymore, instead reacting only curtly to his kisses, limped by her arousal; by his touch. Fenris could get lost in her expressions. He buried his face into the skin of her collarbones area, raising his speed slightly, but going ever so deeper.

Katharina began to breathe rapidly and audibly, soaking her nails in his back. His markings started glowing lightly before lighting up sharply when he lifted her hips with both his arms, leveling his lust for her into yet another degree of passionate energy towards her. She felt his teeth scratching her flesh, but was too numb to take much note of it anymore...

Fenris let out a loud groan upon releasing his seed within her. She cried out a sign of her own climax, dragging her nails over his back. He fall onto her, drained of energy, keeping his face pressed against her skin. In the calmness of the moment he began to pull out of her discreetly.

Hawke pushed away hair from her face and turned to look at Fenris. Realizing what had just happened she blushed. He shifted his weight off of Katharina, but wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. She smiled distantly, playing with his hair, contented to join him in sleep he obviously longed for at the moment. She pulled a blanket that was part of the soft mountain over their bodies and kissed Fenris' forehead.

"Talk to you later, then," she giggled closing her eyes to ponder about the events of the night...


	5. The Desire

As right as it might have felt yesterday, well, let's just say the morning after brought confusion and wasn't being modest about it. Well, morning, the sun didn't even bother to shoot the least bit of light yet.

About what led Fenris to do what he did - she knew nothing. About why she obliged and went along with it - she knew less.

To run or to stay and face him once he wakes? Yeah, the answer was clear. Katharina began to collect her clothes and putting them on. She took a little while to stop and observe the sleeping man on the pillows. The one who boldly made his move and took her without warning, but neither resistance. He was just laying there, looking as soft and squishy as ever. She couldn't help but chuckle at these thoughts. His white hair was covering his face freely and a couple of scars that used to be hidden from view was peeking from beneath it. She could certainly see more reasons now to have been with Fenris last night than were obvious to her earlier.

Not to be mistaken - she was still a bit shook up by the turn of events and she had yet to decide if it was the good sort of shaken or the _this isn't going to end well_ kind of shaken. But what could **possibly** go wrong just because she had an affair with one of her friends?

She put on her boots, made sure she had her staff this time and all the other bits of her belongings, pushed her hair off of her face to give it some sense of shape and left the room, making her way out of the mansion.

"I can sense an interesting day already."

~~{O}~~

Few hours later a familiar elf started feeling himself waking up. Reaching out with his arm he tried to find the woman he remembered falling asleep with. Out of a mere reflex perhaps? Because once he reached his conscious state of mind, he showed no effort of looking for Hawke anymore. Maybe he was just curious as to see if she has stayed or not. Getting up onto his elbows he looked around the room. Seeing no unfamiliar objects his head hit the pillows once again. Fenris tried to dig deeper under the blanket but instead messed the pillows below him, therefore touching the cold ground with his bare skin.

A powerful shout of anger followed the noise of window pane being shattered by a thrown piece of furniture. He has never got up so swiftly in his life. Grabbing his clothes on the way up, he climbed the table, angry at his own floor. He growled until he put something on his feet - and the rest of his body of course - and could finally step on the cold flat devil which are the grey tiles of his vile floor. Like a cat drained in water he stormed out of his room and continued across the main hall outside in the hopes of spring sunlight.

The spring indeed came and the sun rays warmed up his dark cold skin. Fenris allowed himself a deep breath while closing his eyes, before setting out into the town slowly. Quite purposelessly, which was unusual for him. He started thinking about last night, being distracted by nothing but the fresh breeze. It was one hell of a mess. He remembered a conversation he had with Hawke once, her asking him if he ever had anyone before coming to Kirkwall where he supposedly lived the life of a nun (except for the occasional killing). After that conversation Fenris' views of his current life changed. Looking at her drunk blushing face during that conversation made him realize that **exactly that** is what he desires now. Back then he thought about it as a mere release and began to seek out company of... cheap women to achieve it. However they all tasted like the driest wine; just when you feel like taking a large gulp of the delicious drink it only so so drips down your throat and leaves a sour taste behind. No, that is not what he desired anymore. Any other woman paled in comparison to the ripe, mellow wine which was Katharina. With the strongest aroma that stays in your memory forever.

Could he call this wanting anything more than desire back then? He couldn't say. All he needed to know was that he wanted to taste her. **Badly**. He wouldn't admit to anything more anyway. The thing was - now that he has tasted the delicious jewel, he could think of little else other than wanting more. It drove him to the point of trying to recall the flavor of her lips, texture of her skin. But he couldn't. It felt as though everything about her body was so complex and well-crafted that he failed to learn all of it in such a short time. He wanted more than just a demo.

Fenris found himself to have wondered all the way to Lowtown. He wouldn't have found out had the shouting voices of marketers not pulled him out of his thoughts. Since he was already there, why not visit the Hanged Man - who cares it was still morning. He was sure to find someone familiar there. One of those people that he came to like despite not admitting to it. Opening the door a strong stench swept his face off of expression. Just until he realized that it happens every time and that he should get used to it.

Just as expected, Varric and Isabella were chatting at one of the tables. He was spotted immediately and called by the over at that instant. He continued to their table calmly, joining them. Isabella waved at him before continuing telling a story that she probably began describing before he arrived.

"...And so I held her up on that pillar-thingy on her bed and I gotta say - she's pretty heavy, compared to how tiny she is. So anyway, as much as I'd like to get into the moist, dirty details, right _after_ she was way too numb to expect anything and I did it. I took it from under the bed and tied her up!" she smashed the table with he palms in excitement.

"Did it work, Rivaini?! Did _the thing_ work out?" Varric inquired.

"Oh yes it worked like a charm. If I had any means to capture that moment for you I would, you'd never believe me." Isabella smiled wide in satisfaction.

Fenris tried not to seem put off by the talk, but he could put two and two together and the thought of Hawke tied up... He couldn't help but imagine her soft curves squeezed in the relentless grip of the ropes. It was _hard_ to let go of the image. Finally he got up to give in to his desire to see the scene.

"Oh, sweet thing, would you pick us up another pint?" Isabella winked on Fenris. "Thank you."

Fenris turned away without care and continued outside of the inn unnoticed, making his way directly to Hawke's estate. A choice he might regret later, but right now, all he wants is to see is her flesh restrained tightly before him.

Just how screwed was his mind by that point...


	6. The Bond

Everyone's step suddenly seemed so slow. Fenris rushed through the crowd determined, fuelled by the image in his mind. When he finally arrived to Hightown and closed up on the estate door, suddenly he changed his mind. Not on going inside however, only on the entrance. Turning back he set out to approach the building from the side, climbing into her window instead, using a path he's seen her using before to get in and out unnoticed.

Climbing up to her window he could no more suppress his thoughts. To even think he could be so attached to the image... he's never felt anything like it. Finally reaching the glass pane, he took a peek inside. A brief one at first, one that later turned into straight up staring. Why? Because he couldn't see her, anywhere. All over the floor, all over the bed - there was nothing. Wardrobe didn't seem to be shaking with someone trying to get out. Trying to shift a little, the stone he was standing on crumbled out of the wall and fell to the ground, making an audible noise. To which a response came - a muffled moan sounded from inside the room.

"So she is inside," he thought. Fenris decided to just search the room and began opening the window. Slipping inside and closing it behind him he started looking around. Oh was it obvious now - the moment he turned his head he saw Hawke. Not on the bed and not on the floor. Heck, she wasn't _on_ anything. Raising his head he examined her, strung up from the ceiling beam, her torso facing it, her head hanging lower and wearing nothing but her underwear, of which Fenris got a good view as he was standing where her knees pointed.

The rope was tightened around the beam in several places quite complexly and Fenris realized that Isabella must have prepared this beforehand. "She has gotten... serious," he admired her rope-work. Even more so, he admired Hawke's curves taking whole another dimension under the relentless grip of the bindings. Her soft body surrendering to the form the rope forced on her. All of the rope was coming down to her crotch area, where it wrapped around her hips like a snake, several strands extending even further to her back. Hawke's arms were folded behind her and wrapped in few more spirals of rope, which continued to line around her breasts neatly from below and above them not too tightly to allow them their natural shape. The last strands of rope extended to her ankles and her mouth, where they held her in a gag, meeting again behind her back to where the rest clustered as well and continued back to her hips and way up to the beam.

By that time, Hawke already realized someone was present and started squirming. Her body started to rotate which made her face Fenris eventually; not like she knew though as there was a scarf over her eyes. Her hair was tied into a bun, possibly to not get caught in the ropes. Fenris quickly deduced that he can't continue staring anymore and has to act upon the situation. Sounding as surprised as he could he, spoke up.

"Hawke? What are you doing up there..." Fenris rushed towards her trying to hide his eagerness. Giving another look to the rope work, he found the point that would release Katharina out of the binding. Pulling out the dagger he had with him as reserve, his hands moved right past that point above to the straight hanging rope strands. Fenris bit his lips together as he started cutting the rope with one hand and slowly moving his other one beneath Hawke to catch her when the rope breaks.

As there was nothing holding her anymore, he eagerly awaited her body to collapse into his arm. When she did, he couldn't miss the chance to get a tight grab of her body. He slowly lowered her to the ground while lifting her torso to put her down on her knees. Hawke was now finally on the floor, kneeling in front of her bed in the firelight. The flames were strong as someone fed a generous amount of firewood before leaving and Fenris could see why, when he noticed the subtle sweat drops on Katharina's neck.

"He'ooh?" Katharina muffled. "Ayone he'e?" Fenris got startled; not knowing how to go about the situation he came closed and pulled the rope creating a gag over Hawke's chin. She felt his gauntlets brush against her skin. "Fenris? Is that you?" She tried turning her head around, looking under the edge of the scarf, not really seeing anything of substance. She heard a faint breaths and hints of speech, as he hesitated to speak up or not.

Suddenly fast paced steps were clapping from the outside of the bedroom. Fenris grabbed the bathrobe lying on the bed and threw it over Katharina's shoulders, making sure all of the skin and rope is covered. The footsteps were sounding closer and closer and Fenris jumped to the wall, behind a corner from the door's view. As the person neared the door he slowed until he finally stopped. After a short while a turning of a key inside of rusty lock at the neighbouring door of Leandra's room could be heard, before someone entered the room and closed the door behind them, making the hall go dead quiet again.

Fenris took a deep breath, looking lengthily at Hawke sweating even more with the robes on. The moment he has decided. Silently he moved to the door, locking it. Suddenly, it was Hawke who broke the silence.

"Well, wasn't that close!" she smiled. Relaxing slightly she slouched, shifting her head to stretch her neck. "Alright, time to cut the bullshit. And most importantly the ropes," said Katharina, feeling quite victorious. Nobody saw her tied up, no embarrassment happened. She basically won and now Fenris will untie her and help her avenge the name Hawke. The way she was neatly sitting there, feeling saved, put a slight chuckle on Fenris' face.

"Come on!" she laughed, restrained. "Cut the ropes, I have revenge to plot here!" Fenris' smile disappeared as he walked in circles around her kneeling on the floor. "Fenris? Are you here?" Hawke turned her head around trying to catch a glimpse of him over the edge of the scarf somehow. "Fenris! Hope you didn't decide to just leave me here like that and go! I don't want to ask Bodahn to free me, pleeease..." she pleaded.

"Maybe being restrained provides freedom of its own..." he half whispered, sat on her bed, whereto he moved ever so silently.  
"Oh, so you _are_ here. Now stop playing and cut the ropes." A moment of relief in her voice just before she felt someone's presence circling around her once again.  
"I think I'd rather you stay this way." Fenris stood still behind her not moving a muscle.  
"But..." Hawke moved her head around in confusion until she felt a cold tip of a metal gauntlet trailing her spine. She became silent, waiting for what happens next. Rest of the armoured fingers joined the first one, continuing their way from the base of her neck and around it, over her collarbones up to her jaw; tip of her chin. Fenris raised her head gently to face his. He undid the scarf blocking her vision, looking into her eyes as she looked up innocently. He buried his own gaze into hers, staying perfectly silent. Gauntlet moved away from her chin, scratching it gently, as Fenris took to circle her once again, grabbing the robes he had put over her.

Katharina followed him with her eyes to the fireplace. Fenris just stood there for a moment, until he was convinced she was watching. He held the dress hanging from his grasp and moved it above the flames. Hawke wanted to shout at first when she saw the fire licking the cloth before completely overwhelming it, but stopped herself after meeting Fenris' eyes once again, looking right through her. He threw the robe right into the heat of the flame and slowly made his way back to the tied unsuspecting.

He approached her from behind, getting hold of her jaw once again, pulling it back and leaning her head backwards until her face was ever so close to his. He began to whisper to her in a husky tone. "The things that are on my mind," he said looking into the distance, staying still. "When I'm asleep. When awake. When I see you..." He pulled on the ropes, tightening them around her body. He could feel her heart beating fast in expectation. "And I think you know what's on my mind, because it's in yours, too. And to get it, you need to do but one thing."

Fenris' lips touched her cheek, planting soft kisses along the length of her jaw and neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "For long enough the thought of you has tortured me. Haunted me. I have decided to stop waiting." Massaging her shoulder with his teeth he started pulling on the straps of her brassiere, moving them slowly down to the sides of her upper arms. She moved her head to one side, squirming and trying to get rid of the straps herself. Fenris' hand shot up. Grabbing her jaw once again he fixed her head in position, stopping her from moving. She gasped at the surprise. "You," he paused sharpening his gaze and tone, "are _not_ to move without me allowing you to." Hawke froze in shock, shivering lightly, and goosebumps forming on her skin. Suddenly a touch of warmth calmed her completely. She felt his cheek brushing against the back of her shoulder, as if he wanted to reassure her. Fear left her and only warm excitement remained. Expanding herself against the ropes made her feel ultimately freed.

The form of her goosebumps changed into the pleasant kind when Fenris ran his spiky fingertips down her arms while kneeling behind her. She bit her lower lip, completely down to whatever his reign had to offer. "What is it I must do?" She started turning her head ever so slowly, not to be scolded by him, or perhaps in order to. Fenris snapped her face back into position and instead started creeping his own over her shoulder.  
"All it will take is for you to surrender to myself, of course. You must say it; prove it," he whispered huskily into her ear, enveloping it softly with his lips. "Speak that you're mine... and I shall make it so."

Hawke raised her head, closing her eyes and breathing heavily at the image. She leaned back slightly, rubbing her back against him as he supported her weight. He brushed his hands against her arms in an intimate hug and planted a soft kiss on her neck, his cheeks forming a kind smile. She opened her eyes and straightened slowly, turning her face to his with her lips red from being bit on. "I am yours," she whispered in the most soothing of tones.

Fenris' gaze sharpened as he saw the quiet excitement and submission in her eyes, but also the strong determination and desire. He smiled devilishly as he turned her face away from him again. With his palm under her chin, he began moving it lower to her neck and collar bones, where he left it, holding onto her and the gauntlet pressing against her flesh firmly. His other hand swiftly turned up to her hair, pulling on the band holding it and throwing it away right after. He long wild locks fell down onto her back, tickling her lightly. Fenris pressed his cheek against her hair and back, while undoing her bra and tearing the connection of the straps to the base. He then continued to remove the cloth without untying her arms.

His touch left her afterwards when Fenris stood up, moving further from her. Rumbling of metal sounded as Fenris took off his gauntlets and rest of the armoured pieces. He was still mostly clothed however when he came back to help Hawke on her feet. He removed the rope from her ankles to allow her to walk and then stood in front of her, staying still while facing each other. His naked palms ran down her bare body from her shoulders down to her torso and stopping at her hips. He pushed her gently, making her back towards the bed. When finally there he carefully laid her down and pulled her onto the pillow, so that her entire body was on the bed. She stared at him with a smile when Fenris climbed onto the bed with her, slowly moving atop of her. Kneeling above her he leaned forward into a long kiss while allowing his hands to explore all of her torso, stopping wherever the rope shaped it. He pulled away, lifting his weight higher to lift her slightly and then reaching under her. Fenris met her hands with his and gently freed them from the rope, allowing Hawke to move her arms from below her and lay down comfortably, when he continued kissing her even more passionately. Her arms were now around his neck; in his hair, pulling him closer. And he did, rubbing all of his body against hers he couldn't let up kissing her.

After running his fingers through his hair for a long time, he returned his attention to her breasts, softly pressed by the rope around them, not letting go of her tongue and her lips. Fenris started feeling his clothes to bother him and wanted to start removing them, but Hawke stopped him, looking into his eyes naughty and relaxed. "Untie me," she whispered. Her strong personality joining her submissive side. Without hesitation he did, carefully squeezing every part of her body before restraining it. She got up and knelt in front of him, just as he was kneeling. She took his hands and laid it on her hips, hinting him to touch her as she moved ever so close to him and continued kissing him while undoing his shirt. One of Fenris' hands shot up to her back and neck, where he could feel her hair with his fingertips, and the other one didn't leave her hips, pulling her closer. When his shirt was undone, she pulled away to slowly take it off of him and throw it on the floor. Looking into his eyes again she led him to the side edge of the bed from where she stood up but made him sit down.

Hawke started lowering herself onto the floor when Fenris stopped her, grabbing her arm. She watched him for a second in confusion. He then leaned forward to kiss her lips once more while putting down a pillow between his feet. Fenris pulled her away slightly, guiding her onto the pillow. From there, Katharina got a good look of his muscular torso, that's always so carefully covered by armour. Running her fingers over his torso she moved forward, pressing her torso against his crotch and abdomen. She planted kisses along the centre line between his muscles, carefully avoiding his markings, still not knowing what that would do. Meanwhile her hands got busy somewhere else, swiftly undoing his pants and pulling them down. Fenris planted one of his hands inside her hair, grabbing all of it and pulling it gently behind, and the other one on the baldachin frame, to support himself. Katharina's eyes sharpened as she looked up at him, getting rid of his underwear and trousers. Fenris closed his eyes tightening his grip of her hair. He blushed slightly but turned his head and try to hide it as hard as possible.

He started feeling her tongue and lips, brushing against the right spots, making him throw his head back and fasten his grasp of her hair even more. Without his doing anything, she started pacing back and forth to him, causing Fenris to grunt several times in unexpected pleasure. She could hear him breathing heavily, even moaning silently, as he tried to hide all of it. She started moving faster, being silent but still making the lewdest of sounds; a sweet music to Fenris. He took on to guide her, pushing and pulling her head when it felt right and when it felt good, but never too close. He took long sweet time, enjoying her expression and the pleasure it inflicted. He couldn't stop but also wanted to still more and more when he realized that he wanted way more; more of her body, more of her naughtiness, more of her shamelessness. He started slowing down, pulling her away eventually. She looked up at him, looking so pure but also so guilty. He brushed against her lips from one side to the other with his thumb, pulling her closer to kiss them. She climbed atop of the bed and stretched her arm against the opposite side, reaching into her bedside table's shelf. She pulled out a bottle of wine she had gotten from Fenris way back handing it to him. Fenris moved the bottle to her lips and as she complied he proceeded to pour some into her mouth, leaving a drop on her lower lip, trailing lower. He moved closer to lick the remaining wine on her chin and occupying his tongue with hers right after. He laid her down, putting the bottle onto the floor next to the bed.

"You're not having any?," she smirked up at him.  
"I'm about to taste something much sweeter than wine," he smirked back, moving lower and lower. She chuckled, biting her lower lip and relaxing into her pillow. Her hand followed his head, nesting in his hair. Fenris spread her legs and moved himself onto the very edge of the bed. He pushed her even higher on top of the pillows and slouched lower to her lower abdomen, which he started biting gently, just as he continued to do with her inner thighs. Hawke was suddenly caught in a moment of expectation that lasted for way too long after Fenris let up touching her whatsoever. Before she could look down to see however, Fenris was pulling down her underwear and setting it next to him onto the bed. His cheek was brushing against her thigh again, moving closer before the connection broke and a new one of formed by his tongue instead. Katharina pushed her head into the pillow while Fenris held onto her hips tightly, sinking his fingers into her soft skin and his mouth in-between her thighs. He started licking at her wettest spots rapidly, giving most attention to the lower part of her sensitive bits in order to not push her too far, thinking that the night was still young and there was much more that he wanted to do to her before it ends.

Katharina didn't hold back in her expressing herself, moaning audibly and rocking her body. Fenris enjoyed every moment of it, taking her control from her without difficulty. He slowed down but instead pressing his tongue against her harder and in larger area, making her arch her back everytime he reached the peak. He let up the next moment, grabbing the underwear he had previously taken off of her and trailing the path up to her neck with his tongue the whole way. He let the cloth lying next to the pillows and instead lifted Hawke up, sitting her down onto his legs as he was kneeling. She lifted herself for a while, with a lewd expression she leaned her head over his shoulder, grabbing onto him with her arms. Fenris took the while to position himself and pulled her back down when ready. She collapsed onto him with all her weight at the moment but lifting herself the other, continuing to do so over and over. Fenris pressed her behind in his palms as she continued to move her body and buried his face in her breasts. Katharina started rocking her hips into the rhythm, at first slowly, but then faster and faster until not even Fenris was able to conceal his heavy breaths and audible moans. The faint sounds he expressed his pleasure through made her move even faster, as fast as she could. She moaned loudly, with her voice cracking in occasionally.

With the last few heavy breaths Fenris pushed her back onto the bed roughly, but not breaking their connection and moving right into a reassuring passionate kiss. He reached for the underwear he had previously left laying by the pillows and wrapped it around the wooden plank of the back of the bed. He then navigated Hawke's hands to the spot, not stopping moving in his pace, and wrapped them in the underwear too, tying them to the bed. Fenris pulled her hips even higher onto his thighs, moving faster and rougher; moving closer and reaching deeper. Katharina's back started arching and her torso protruding with each deep breath. Fenris extended one of his arms to wrap gently enough around her neck, while his other one stayed put by Hawke's hips, creeping its way to the pearly peak of her sensitive area. Pressing and rubbing against it sent Hawke into a wild fit, rocking her head to the sides and throwing her hair around. Fenris was smitten by her face; her expressions as if in pain but not quite as her loud moans hinted. He let go of her hips and leaned in instead to bury his face at the base of her neck for the last few pulses of his moves; deeper and slower than the previous ones. These were thoroughly felt through, as the muffled sounds of his voice showed, had he not tried to cover them in shy embarrassment.

Katharina breathed heavily. She wrapped her legs around him in a snake-like manner, being unable to do so with her arms. Fenris reached to her hands to untie them, before collapsing onto Hawke completely. She wrapped her arms around him, one running through his hair and the other one brushing against his back, before covering it and both of their bodies with a blanket, which had been laying on the side of the bed the whole time. Fenris wanted to shift his weight off of her but she only allowed him to do so partially, wanting to keep him close to her. He, too, wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her as close to him as he could, pressing their skin together.

She noticed Fenris to be asleep after a while, even though it was morning yet. Hawke chuckled at the view and blushed at the situation. She kissed his forehead sneakily and then made her head comfortable on the pillow as well, thinking that a small nap can never hurt. Not after such night; morning; forenoon.


	7. The Cold Shower

Hawke slowly opened her eyes, enveloped by the warmth from the fire. Completely distracted and confused just by the act of waking up, she started trying to get up but an arm, which was wrapped around her torso all along, swiftly pulled her right back.

"I thought you were not to move without my saying," a familiar honey-thick voice spoke to her quietly. Hawke turned around to face the naked elf.  
"I think I moved around quite a lot without your saying and from what I saw, you seemed to rather enjoy it," smiled she impishly.  
"Yes, well," Fenris smiled, "I got carried away but didn't even know if you'd comply. And then I guess I was simply overwhelmed."  
"_I think you know what's on my mind, because it's in yours, too._" Hawke quoted his words. "Am I right to think that you were just guessing?"  
Fenris looked down for a second, "I... liked to imagine that what filled my thoughts flooded yours, too. Was I wrong?"  
"If it wasn't true before, it's certainly true, now," Katharina looked Fenris in the eyes with devil's intent, while dodging the question partially. "To be fair, I didn't get that much time to ponder about these things. Early morning I leave your place, then the trouble with Isabella and now you're back here," chuckled Hawke. Fenris frowned slightly as in hesitation to speak up.  
"Do you... _have trouble_ with Isabella regularly?" Fenris didn't meet her eyes while asking.  
"What do you... oh." Hawke paused. "Not really, no." She was surprised at Fenris' question and the way he seemed to take offend in it. "Why do you ask, Fenris?"  
He looked away again before letting go of her and getting up. He walked around for a while before finally stopping. At first he grunted audibly and rubbed his forehead. "Look Hawke, I just..." he frowned, "I do not want to share you with anyone." Fenris was scowling for a while longer until slamming both of his hands onto the baldechin's frame. "I thought you said it, I thought you meant it!" he raised his voice. "You said you were mine!" His face relaxed when he sat back down onto the bed, not facing her.

Hawke frowned looking at him. She got up from the bed and went around it to stand in front of him. "Let's not play on emotions here, Fenris," she said and the tone she called his name in sent a shiver down his spine. "We both know what you came here for in the first place." She slid her hands down her body. "That's what it was, Fenris."  
He reached out for her with one of his arms and pulled her to him, embracing her hips and sinking his fingers into her skin he said: "But I want more." Fenris pressed his face against her abdomen.  
Hawke waited for a while before getting hold of his white hair and pulling him away gently enough. "My door is open for you, Fenris. But next time, don't try this possessive game again." She moved away to get herself dressed. He also got up after a while and started putting the pieces of his clothes together.

Fenris couldn't help but think about what just happened. He rarely sees her act so serious. The cold shower he had just received struck him unexpectedly hard. He took a while to shake it off with a straight face. After all, Hawke was right - he got what he came for. At that point a faint smile sprinkled his lips. He turned around to see Katharina almost fully clothed, tying her hair into a long ponytail. When she faced him again, with a confident playful look on her face, the only thing Fenris could think was, that she was a woman worth competing for.

She glanced him over with a naughty hum. "As much as I enjoy seeing you naked, Fenris, you might want to put some clothes on before we leave here," she commented with a grin. He smiled back at her, standing his muscular body up, before starting to collect his clothes from the floor and putting them on. As comforting as she change of tone was, Fenris felt unrest at how calmly Hawke had shifted the subject. It made him feel safe from her anger but also strangely disposable at the same time. He had already forgotten that Hawke's bound by nothing at all to him - both literally and figuratively speaking, just like there was nothing tying her to any other member of their band. He felt betrayed in advance, thinking about Hawke just tossing him aside like a tool, a feeling, he thought impossible just hours before, back when she was all his. He was unsure if he should be angry or pry for her attention like a stray dog. He shook the thoughts off for the time being when he saw Hawke unlocking the door and taking to climb out the window. He finished dressing and promptly followed in her steps.

~~{O}~~

"Come on, Varric! There's no way she could escape!" urged Isabella.  
"Look, if I don't get to see it I'll hate myself and I'll hate you, too," replied Varric going through the crowd of Hightown and dragging Isabella along.  
"Ah, you're lucky your chest is so irresistible I can't help but follow it," sighed the woman before opening the door the Hawke mansion.  
"Good morning, messeres. How may I help you?" the sound of Bodahn's kind voice greeted them.  
"Hello, Bodahn. I forgot my underwear upstairs, can I go take it?" asked Isabella nicely.  
"Oh," said the dwarf, thrown off balance. "Well of course, messere... Lady Hawke should still be there."  
"Pff, _lady_," laughed Isabella before setting out forward. "Thank you, Bodahn. Hi, Sandal!"  
"Ello!" replied the younger dwarf while waving wildly.

"Weird," said Varric suddenly while following Isabella up the stairs.  
"What's weird?" Isabella reached out for the handle.  
"I hear no screaming, or anything really," added he waiting for the door to open. Upon seeing the room's interior, both of them were quiet. While part of the rope was still undeniably hanging from the beam, the rest of the rope was thrown on the bed falling to the floor; the sheets were messy and a half burnt robe was in the fireplace, laying on the remains of a suffocated fire. "I think you lost this one, Rivaini," teased Varric after a while. "While Hawke seems to have won big time," he added after analysing the situation.  
"Oh, bollocks!"


End file.
